Armor
by Flash Macintosh
Summary: Antes de ser capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor fue llamado por la princesa Celestia para unirse a un equipo especial que resuelve misterios y atrapa criminales que amenazan con dominar Canterlot y toda Equestria.
1. Piloto

Canterlot, un lugar de maravillas mágicas. Una de las ciudades más increíbles de toda Equestria, no solo porque es donde vive nuestra quería princesa Celestia. Si no porque todos los habitantes de ella, son gentiles, respetuosos, y más que nada, amistosos. Bueno, casi todos.

Una noche en un restaurante elegante, todos los ponis comían con gracia y alegría. Sin discusiones y problemas. Sin embrago se cortó la luz, y una sombra extraña se escabullía por el lugar, robando dinero, y objetos valiosos. Hasta que la policía llego, e intento detener al ladrón. Pero este era veloz, y logró escapar fácilmente. Pero por suerte al ladrón se le callo algo al intentar escapar. La policía lo reviso y era nada más una foto de un grupo de la academia Canterlot.

Tiempo después, la guardia real de Canterlot, analizaba la foto especialmente.

-Efectivamente capitán. Esta foto pertenece al ladrón-dijo el revisor.

-¿Quiere decir que no la robo?-pregunto el capitán.

-No señor. Los rasgos aseguran eso.

-Eso quiere decir que debe asistir a la Academia Canterlot.

En eso una extraña figura grande se acercaba por detrás del capitán, mientras decía " _¿La Academia Canterlot? Ahí estudia mi sobrina, y su novio_ ".

El capitán volteo y vio a nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia. No esperaba verla por aquí.

-Un gusto verlo capitán Shield. Me entere de lo grabe de la situación, y quise verla yo misma.

-Bueno, vera alteza. Durante los últimos meses, se han reportado diversos robos de joyas, diamantes, y muchos bits. Y según testigos e informantes, tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que se trata del mismo ladrón. No sabemos mucho de él, pero anoche mientras robaba un restaurante, se le cayó una foto de la Academia Canterlot. Por lo cual, podemos deducir que todos los que están en la foto son sospechosos.

-Su sobrina no está en la foto. Podríamos enviarla de incógnito y...-dijo el revisor incompletamente

-No-interrumpió la princesa Celestia-ella no está hecha para este tipo de trabajos. Pero se quien más puede hacer este trabajo. Alguien de mucha confianza y que tampoco está en la foto.

-¿Quién?-pregunto el capitán

-Como ya les dije. Mi sobrina tiene un novio. Y curiosamente también conozco a su hermana.

Tiempo después, en una elegante y gran casa, se encontraba la bella sobrina de la princesa Celestia: la princesa Mi Amore Candeza, o simplemente llamada Candace, que irónicamente cuidaba a la estudiante principal de su tía, una pequeña potrilla llamada Twilight Sparkle.

-Y bien. Muéstralo-dijo Candace ansiosa.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight nerviosa.

En eso Twilight encendió su cuerno, y empezó a levitar todos los objetos que había a su alrededor. Ósea, un libro, una almohada, una taza de té, y su muñeca Sabelotodo. Los empezó a girar alrededor de ella, y luego los puso en sus lugares (el libro en un estante, la tasa de té en su mesita, la almudada y Sabelotodo en su cama).

-¿Lo logre?-pregunto Twilight nerviosa.

-Claro que lo lograste-dijo Candace-y muy bien.

-¡Si!

Las dos se abrasaron de felicidad, cuando llego el hermano mayor de Twilight y novio de Candace, Shining Armor.

-¡Shining!-dijo Twilighit emocionada y corriendo hacia él.

Twilight se lanzó sobre Shining abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo está mi HMMAPS?-pregunto Shining

-Excelente-dijo Twililght muy feliz-la princesa Celestia me está enseñando hechizos muy geniales.

-Que bien-dijo Shining

En eso ya se hizo muy tarde, y Twilight ya empezaba a bostezar y sentirse cansada.

-Ven Twilight, ya es hora de dormir-dijo Candace.

Candace llevo a Twilight a su dormitorio, y regreso con una sonrisa interesante para Shining. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, junto a la chimenea encendida y mirándose el uno al otro.

-Y... ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-pregunto Candace

-Algo pesado, pero muy efectivo-dijo Shining

-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué quieres ser guardia real?

-Porque ellos son los que cuidan a los ponis y son los que dan paz y control a Equestria-dijo Shining-y seguro que no quieres salir con un don nadie.

-Tú no eres un don nadie-dijo Candace-eres el poni más encantador que he conocido.

Los dos sonrieron con esa frase, y se besaron por un cierto tiempo. Hasta que llegaron los padres de Shining y Twilight. Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

-Hola hijo-dijo Twilight V-¿Interrumpimos algo?

-No... Claro que no-dijo nervioso

-Y... ¿Cómo le fue en la entrega de premios de editoriales?-pregunto Candace.

-Oh... lo de siempre-dijo calmada-ganamos.

-¿Y esta vez por qué mama?

-Por lo de siempre. Nuestro nuevo libro de Daring Do.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque A.K. Yearling nunca se presenta-dijo Night-ella merece tanto crédito como tú. Después de todo, ella escribió los libros.

-Oh... ella es una poni reservada, créeme, la conozco desde muy joven-dijo Twilight V-tiene cosas que no le gustan que salgan a la luz.

Después de una corta charla, Candace se fue al castillo y Shining a dormir, esperando que mañana sea un nuevo día.

Al día siguiente Shining y Candace fuero a la academia Canterlot, a cumplir sus deberes educativos del día. Y en eso Shining se reunió con su amigo Poindexter.

-Así que la reina de los nomos, hace mejor ataque que el príncipe rojo-dijo Poindexter.

-Sí, pero aun así me quedare con mi guerrero de fuego.

En eso llego un poni terrestre de cuero rojo, cascos amarillos y ojos y melena cafés (con algunos mechones verdes). Y no llevaba una expresión amigable.

-Creí haber dicho que no podían hablar en los pasillos-dijo

-Mike Tailor... diría que es un gusto encontrarte, pero estaría mintiendo-dijo Shining

-Muy gracioso, ¿Olvidas con quien estás hablando?

-Con un poni raro con problemas de odio-dijo Poindexter

Mike puso una cara seria y molesta con ese comentario.

-Estás hablando con el moderador escolar, tonto-dijo molesto-así que respéteme y a las reglas, o los echare. No me importa que serás novio de la sobrina de la Princesa Celestia, ¿Entendiste?

-Si.

-¿Por qué eres tan duro y exagerado?-pregunto Poindexter

-Ven, te lo diré.

Poindexter se acercó para poder oír lo que Mike le iba a decir.

-Mis intenciones no son ¡De tu incumbencia!-dijo de forma agresiva-ahora ¡Largo!

Mike se fue enojado, y los chicos quedaron confundidos y algo asustados.

-Je, que tipo tan más cerrado-dijo Poindexter

-Déjalo, está loco-dijo Shining-vamos, tenemos clase.

Los dos tomaron clases separadas. Poindexter se fue a física cuántica, y Shining fue a entrenamiento militar.

En esa clase, no se encontraban cualquier tipo de poni, solo los ágiles, fuertes y súper hábiles, capases de muchas cosas. Shining no era precisamente el mejor de esa clase, pero si uno de ellos, a pesar de seguir siendo un nerd.

Y mientras él y los demás estaban calentando, llego el profesor Hollow Rock. Y como todo profesor de deportes, él no poseía una personalidad amigable.

-Muy bien todos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante-dijo-y créanlo o no, es una yegua.

Todos se quedaron confundidos al oír eso, puesto a que no era normal que una yegua entrara a una clase como esta. Y al entrar, todos quedaron en shock, pues era muy bella. Era una pegaso azul celeste y unos ojos verdes claros muy deslumbrantes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Diamond Glitter-dijo

Todos los chicos seguían "hipnotizados" ante su belleza, excepto Shining y otra yegua de esa clase llamada Spitfire, la cual se acercó a ella.

-¿Así que crees tener lo necesario para estar en esta clase?-pregunto Spitfire de forma amenazante.

-Pues si-respondió inocentemente Diamond-si creo tener lo necesario.

-Pues pruébalo-dijo Spitfire de modo intimidarte.

Diamond entonces acepto el desafió de Spitfire y fue corriendo directo a la pista de obstáculos del salón. Este la esquivo sin ningún problema, evitaba las trampas y los obstáculos fácilmente, y como si nada, logro llegar a la menta.

Todos le aplaudieron, excepto Spitfire que quedo en shock, ya que no solo completo la prueba, si no que supero su récord.

-Ta-ra-dijo Diamond

Después de unos minutos de aplausos y halagos, el profesor Hollow, inicio con la clase, preparando a todos y poniéndolos en la pista de obstáculos, pero una más complicada y peligrosa. Toda la clase intento pasar la prueba, pero a medida que esta avanzaba varios alumnos iban perdiendo y siendo eliminados, excepto por Shining y Diamond, que pasaron con una puntuación perfecta.

-Vaya, tienes habilidad chico-dijo Diamond

-Gracias tu igual-dijo Shining

-Cadance es muy afortunada.

-¿Cómo sabes que...

-Una princesa nunca puede ocultar un noviazgo.

-Jeje... cierto.

Tiempo después Shining y Cadance regresaron de la escuela, y Cadance llevo a Twilight por helado. Y en eso sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Shining camino asía la puerta.

Y para la sorpresa de él, quien estaba en su puerta, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia, sin guardias.

-Su alteza.

-Buenas tardes Shining.

-Cadance y Twilight se fueron por helados-dijo Shining-está a 2...

-No vengo por Cadance, ni Twilight.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy aquí por ti-dijo Celestia de forma dramática-necesito tu ayuda.

Shining quedo asombrado y a la vez confundido el oír eso.

Pero tiempo después la princesa Celestia lo llevo al lugar que más quería visitar. La Central de la Guarda Real, o C.G.R.

-Bienvenido, Shining Armor-dijo Celestia-seguramente te sentirás cómodo aquí.

-Wow, toda mi vida he soñado con venir aquí, pero jamás creí que iba a hacerlo-dijo Shining impresionado.

En eso el capitán Shield se acerca para conocer a Shining.

-Shining, déjame presentarte al capitán de la guardia real-dijo Celestia-el capitán Shield Sentry.

-Un placer señor.

-El placer es mío hijo-dijo Shield-ven, te presentare a tu división.

Shining siguió al capitán Shield directo a la oficina de su división.

-Bien hijo, ellos serán tus compañeros-dijo Shield-te presento a la división D. La bella poni terrestre café es Catcher Design, y es la líder del equipo. Los dos ponis musculosos terrestre y pegaso son Will Power y Brute Force, son los que tienen mejor experiencia en el campo. La poni pegaso es Hidden Genius, una de nuestras mejores detectives. Y finalmente la poni unicornio, es una de las mejores científicas de ciencia y magia, Starlight Glimmer.

-Un placer-dijo Shining

-No, el placer es todo nuestro-dijo Catcher

Catcher es una poni terrestre con cuero café y melena negra, ojos grises y una cutie mark con una placa de policía. Will es un poni terrestre gris, con melena negra, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de pesas. Brute es un poni terrestre de cuero azul con melena roja, ojos amarillos y una cutie mark de explosión. Hidden es una poni pegaso con cuero amarillo, melena verde, ojos azules, y una cutie mark de lupa. Y finalmente Starlgiht es una poni unicornio de cuero rosa, melena y ojos morados, y una cutie mark de estrella y listones azules, además de llevar lentes y listones en la melena.

-No tiene idea de lo emocionada que me ciento, en conocer a alguien real-dijo Starlight-digo, alguien de la realeza, es obvio que usted es alguien real, pero también es parte de la realeza.

-Gracias, pero no soy de la realeza-dijo Shining.

-Ay, claro que lo es-dijo Starlight-sale con la sobrina de la princesa Celestia, Cadance, y además su hermana menor es su alumna personal. Su familia es muy afortunada.

-Aun así, no somos de la realza.

-Tal vez, pero no me sorprendería que su hermana se volviera princesa.

-¿Twilight?... jejeje... no lo sé... el tiempo lo dirá.

-Bien, basta de presentaciones y discusiones de la realeza-dijo Catcher-es hora de trabajar.

Tiempo después, la división D le contó a Shining todo el caso, usando imágenes de un proyector.

-El ladrón, apareció hace un mes, no sabemos si es corcel o yegua-dijo Catcher-A robado 2 bancos, 3 restaurantes, y una joyería. Es tan veloz como un Wonderbolt, aunque no sabemos si es pegaso, porque lleva un traje que cubre todo su cuerpo. Y hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que va a la academia Canterlot, específicamente este grupo.

Catcher le entrego la foto del grupo de la academia a Shining.

-¿Así que quieren que investigue a todos los de la foto?-pregunto Shining

-Si-respondió Hidden-señala a los más posibles culpables, y déjanos el resto a nosotros.

-Pero recuerda-dijo Catcher-esta es una misión de incógnito. Nadie debe saberlo. Y cuando digo nadie, es que ¡Nadie!, ¿Te quedo claro?

-Si señora-dijo Shining.

Tiempo después en la casa de Shining, él hablaba con Twilight y Cadance.

-¡Que tu aras ¿Qué?!-dijo Cadance alarmada.

-Voy a trabajar de incógnito para la C.G.R-respondió Shining-y descubrir a un ladrón en la academia.

Mientras Cadance quedaba alarmada, Twilight se emocionaba.

-¡Wooow!... ¡Mi hermano mayor es un espía de la C.G.R!-grito súper feliz-vas a encontrar pistas, resolver crímenes, atrapar a los malos, ¡Seras un héroe!

-Vez-dijo Shining-Twilight me apoya.

-Shining, no me parece buena idea-dijo Cadance preocupada-es muy peligroso.

-Oye, no sería divertido si no lo fuera-dijo Shining-además, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir mi sueño, seré parte de la guardia real.

Shining le da un pequeño beso a Cadance, y esta sonríe un poco.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero hazlo con precaución.

-Si señora-dijo Shining en tono sarcástico.

Al día siguiente Shining y Poin estaban viendo detalladamente la foto para determinar al ladrón.

-Quizás sea él-dijo Poin-siempre me ve extraño.

-No, él es muy hijo de mamí-dijo Shining

-Y ella. Siempre me pareció muy extraña.

-Es muy asmática para robar algo a ese nivel.

En eso llego Mike, gruñón como siempre.

-Creí a verles dejado claras las cosas-dijo Mike molesto.

-Tranquilo Don-dijo Shining-solo pasamos por aquí.

-Bueno, entonces váyanse.

Los dos chicos se recorrieron de lugar para estar lejos de Mike.

-Tal vez sea él-dijo Poin-me lo creería perfectamente.

-Yo igual-dijo Shining-pero lamentablemente no está en la foto.

En eso apareció Diamond.

-Hola Shining.

-Que tal Diamond.

Poin se quedó en shock por la belleza de Diamond. Y ella se le quedo viendo raro.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Ah, él es Poindexter. Poin, ella es Diamond Glitter.

-Gizmo para ti dulzura-dijo Poin con tono elegante

-Claro...-dijo en tono extraño-tengo que ir a clases.

Diamond se fue, y Shining se quedó viendo a Pion.

-¿Gizmo?

-No voy a usar mi primer y complicado nombre con ella.

Esa misma noche, en una joyería. El gerente ya iba a serrar cuando escucho la campana de la puerta, lo cual le pareció extraño, así que fue a ver.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-decía mientras observaba.

Pero no encontró a nadie ni a nada. Y en cuanto volteo, vio a una figura encapuchada, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, esta le echo polvo mágico que lo dejo dormido.

Luego, la figura encapuchada rompió el cristal donde se encontraban las joyas, y tomo todas las que pudo, pero eso activo la alarma, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir estaba la guardia real a su alrededor, incluyendo al capitán Sheld.

-¡Esta es la C.G.R, y le advertimos que está rodeado por cielo y tierra, así que quítese la capucha y entréguese!-dijo Sheld con un alta voz.

Pero el encapuchado no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto ahí por unos segundos. Pero luego se empezó a reír lenta y siniestramente.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?-pregunto Sheld

-Esto-dijo el encapuchado justo cuando salió despegado del suelo con sus alas.

-¡Es un pegaso, atrapenlo!

Los unicornios intentaron derribarlo, pero ninguno pegaba al blanco, y los pegasos intentaban atraparlo, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente. Entonces el encapuchado se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, pero no se dio cuenta que Sheld le pisaba los cascos. En eso Sheld se lanzó sobre él, y ambos cayeron sobre un edificio.

-Es todo amigo, ríndete-dijo Sheld

-Esto apenas ha empezado-dijo el encapuchado lanzando niebla de su capucha.

Sheld no vio nada por unos segundos hasta que la niebla se fue, pero él encapuchado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Cosa que dejo a Sheld muy confundido y enojado.

Al día siguiente, la división D se enteró de toda la situación, y se puso a trabajar sobre ello.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que es un pegaso, podemos descartar a la mayoría-dijo Hidden

-Pero una interesante pregunta es: ¿Por qué roba eso?-dijo Starlight.

-Por deseo, necesidad, capricho. Un ladrón solo roba, no se pregunta porque-dijo Brute.

-Sí, eso creí yo-dijo Starlgiht-hasta que vi detalladamente cada cosa que se robó, y... descubrí algo curioso.

-Pues dilo-dijo Catcher

Starlight se acercó a un escritorio y saco una libreta con una lista.

-Bien, en los restaurantes, resulta que solo robo el dinero de la registradora, pero no el de la caja fuerte, pero si entro a la bóveda para robar los ingredientes.

-¿Quiere probar sus habilidades de cocina?-pregunto Will

-Más bien sus habilidades con el té-dijo Starlight-robo algunas especias, especialmente pétalos de broma venenosa, una planta que solo crece en el bosque Everfree. En cuanto a las joyas, robo solamente un tipo de ellas, "zafiros negros", diamantes muy valiosos, pero con los que también se hacen muchos hechizos oscuros.

¿Qué hay de los bancos?-dijo Catcher-Si no le interesa el dinero, ¿Por qué roba los bancos?

-Robo algunos celes. Pero también robo algunos adornos.

-¿Adornos?-pregunto Shining

-No cualquier adorno. Si no unos candelabros de la época Nightmare, esos son muy antiguos, y se oxidan. Y como son mágicas, su oxido no es común.

-¿Que estará planeando?-pregunto Catcher.

-No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno-dijo Hidden

-Sé que hacer-dijo Will

-¿Qué?-pregunto Catcher.

-Tendremos que visitar a una amiga que puede decirnos algo útil, pero les advierto que puede ser desagradable, especialmente para ti Shining.

Eso dejo callado al equipo por un momento, pero Shining decidió:

"Pues vamos".

Así que la división se fue de la central, camino a ver a la amiga de Will.

Mientras tanto Twilight llevaba sus lecciones diarias con la princesa Celesita.

-Muy bien Twilight. Haremos algo nuevo. Debes mover la trompeta, pero también debes hacer que suene-dijo Celestia-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-He estudiado ese hechizo miles de veces-dijo Twilight muy ansiosa-claro que puedo.

Así que Twilight encendió su cuerno y empezó a mover la trompeta. Pero después su cuerno empezó a brillar más, y está a sudar. Pero la trompeta no hizo ningún ruido. Twilight se esforzó al máximo, hasta que finalmente logro hacer que suene, pero no de forma agradable.

-Muy bien Twilight-dijo Celestia aturdida-ahora solo falta afinar.

-Jeje... creo que es cierto.

-Bien, pasemos a otra cosa.

Pero en eso Twilight se quedó pensativa.

-Princesa Celestia.

-Si Twilight.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Celestia confundida.

-¿Por qué yo soy su alumna personal?-dijo Twilight-en esta escuela hay muchos ponis talentosos. Y me escogió aquí.

-Porque tu poses más potencial que muchos otros aquí.

-Es eso-dijo Twilight-¿O es otra cosa?

-Bueno Twilight, yo reconozco un gran poder cuando lo veo-dijo Celestia-y lo que tu hiciste ese día en el examen, fue increíble. Pero a la vez, ese poder debe ser bien cuidado, o habría consecuencias. Por eso eres mi alumna personal, porque necesitas un cuidado diferente.

-¿Y yo he sido la única?

-Bueno Twilight, he tenido esta escuela por cientos de años-dijo Celestia-claro que sí.

-¿Como el de la planta?

Al oír esa pregunta, Celestia se incomodó y se deprimió

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, oí sobre un poni que hizo crecer una planta a niveles inmensos destruyendo la torre en su examen-dijo Twilight-No lo nombro su alumno personal.

-Esa Twilight, es una larga historia que no quiero contar-dijo Celestia deprimida.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Twilight apenada-no quise molestarla.

En eso llego Cadance, y Twilight se puso muy feliz por ello.

-Hola tía-dijo Cadance-y... hola mi niña favorita.

-¡Cadance!

Twilight se acercó aceleradamente a Cadance e hicieron su saludo " _¡Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar!_ ".

-Cadance ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Twilight-no deberíamos vernos hasta en la tarde.

-Bueno... tu hermano dijo que estaría ocupado hoy-dijo Cadance-así que me pido que pasara por ti.

Oh... ya veo... él debe estar ocupado con ciertos asuntos, especiales...-decía Twilight en un tono de medio burla.

-Jejeje, si, supongo-dijo Cadance-bueno, hora de irnos. Adiós tía.

-Cuídense niñas.

Cadance y Twilight se fueron dejando sola a Celestia, pensativa y deprimida por lo que Twilight menciono.

En eso apareció una vieja amiga de Celestia, y también maestra de su escuela Inkwell. Una poni mayor unicornio de cuero azul gris, melena negra clara, ojos verdes, y una Cutie Mark de un vaso de tinta.

-Esa pequeña progresa muy bien-dijo

-Sí, es muy talentosa-dijo Celestia

-Seguramente sera una gran princesa.

-Bueno, aun no estamos seguras de eso.

¿Y que pasara cuando llegue al próximo paso?-pregunto Inkwell-ya sabes... el de la amistad

-Abra que esperar para eso.

-¿Caso temes que termine como la anterior?

Celestia nuevamente se pauso con eso, y dijo firme, pero deprimidamente.

"Ese fue un error que no volveré a cometer"

-Sabes que fue ella quien decidió no seguir tus pasos-dijo Inkwell-y siguió los suyos, y no fueron buenos.

-¡Pero fui yo quien le mostró el espejo!-dijo Celestia-y eso la volvió cruel y con deseos egoístas. Y por eso lo oculte de ella, para asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar.

-Hay más de una forma de que alguien querido se vaya a la oscuridad-dijo Inkwell-y lo sabes Celestia. Esa no fue la única vez.

Inkwell se fue, dejando a Celestia sola y pensativa sobre sus errores.

Mientras tanto Shining y sus nuevos amigos van a un restaurante de clase alta llamado "Club Gem". Y al instante que el equipo llego ahí, empezaron a sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Hay no Will-dijo Catcher-no aquí.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Will

-Sabes bien que cada vez que venimos aquí con ella, pasa cosas malas-dijo Starlight

-Bueno amigos. Si tiene alguna otra idea. Soy todo oídos-dijo Will

Los muchachos se quedaron callados de forma incomoda. Puesto que Will señalaba un buen punto, dado que nadie tenía otra idea de que hacer.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Catcher de mala gana.

-Esperen, no entiendo-dijo Shining confundido-¿De qué y quien están hablando?

-Entra y veras-dijo Will

-Esto no va a terminar bien-dijo Hidden

Los chicos entraron al restaurante (a pesar de que estaba cerrado). Y de ahí salió una poni terrestre de cuero naranja oscuro, melena café claro, y una Cutie Mar de una frasco de veneno.

-Will... cariño... que agradable sorpresa-dijo la poni-veo que trajiste a tu compañía. Y en ella traen a un nuevo miembro.

-Así es-dijo Will-Shining, ella es Harsh Gem, Harsh, él es Shining Armor.

-Sí, se bien quien es-dijo Harsh-es evidente que su familia es famosa aquí en Canterlot.

-Sí, yo también he oído de ti-dijo Shining-dicen que trabajas para Don Cannoli.

-Hay vamos-dijo Harsh-ese es solo un simple rumor. Ahora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Ha habido un ladrón que roba restaurantes, bancos y joyerías-dijo Catcher.

-Pero no roba dinero-dijo Starlight-roba ingredientes mágicos.

-Pensamos que tu podrías darnos alguna idea de para que-dijo Brute

-Ummm... déjenme ver.

Harsh fue a la barra de alimentos, y saco una mine campana, y la agito mientras decía "sirvientes" de forma elegante. En eso aparecieron 2 ponis unicornios de cuero amarillo, melena roja, y unas Cutie Mark de un cuarto de manzana, y un medio y un cuarto de manzana.

-Buen día amigos. Yo soy Flim.

-Y yo soy Flam.

-Los hermanos más brillantes de Equestria-dijeron los dos en un tono musical.

-No les pago para que canten-dijo Harsh-busquen mi equipo y tráiganmelo.

-Enseguida señora-dijo Flam

Los dos hermanos fueron por el equipo de Harsh, mientras que los muchachos quedaron muy extrañados por ellos 2.

-¿Porque contratas a estos tipos?-pregunto Will

-Es una larga historia-dijo Harsh

Unos minutos después, los hermanos Flim-Flam llegaron con unos registros de hechizos prohibidos, productos ilegales y otras cosas.

-A juzgar por los ingredientes que mencionan, yo diría que su amigo veloz quiere preparar un elixir anti-mark-dijo Harsh

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Catcher

-Es un elixir prohibido, creado por Star Swirl El Barbudo, por accidente por supuesto, no es que él haya creado eso apropósito claro-dijo Starlight-Cuando alguien lo toma empieza a sufrir ciertos cambios drásticos físicos, y algunos mentales, y en ciertos casos de memoria, ademas de cambiar a un tono un poco más gris los colores de sus melenas y pelajes, y más que nada...

-En español, por favor Starlight-dijo Catcher

-El elixir elimina tu Cutie Mark, así como el talento que te da.

Al oír eso, el equipo se alarmo todavía más, puesto a que la situación era más grave de lo pensado.

Mientras los demás discutían lo grave del asunto, Starlight fue a una bodega donde se encontraban los hermanos Flim-Flam. Los cuales estaban construyendo una máquina extraña.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto

-Esto... es una máquina para crear sidra-dijo Flam

-Ayudara mucho en la producción del restaurante-dijo Flim

-Y nosotros solos lo hicimos-dijo Flam

-¿Y cómo funciona?-pregunto Starlight

-Esa es la cuestión-dijo Flam

-Aun no logramos hacer que funcione-dijo Flim

-¿Puedo revisar?

-Claro-dijeron los dos

Starlight reviso detalladamente la máquina, y luego lanzo un rayo de magia, cosa que hizo que funcionara.

-Listo, ya quedo.

Los dos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que Starlight hizo, y simplemente no dijeron nada

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme-dijo Starlight-suerte con su máquina.

Los hermanos reaccionaron (aunque con cara de bobos) cuando ella se fue.

-Wow... es tan brillante-dijo Flim

-Y tan linda-dijo Flam

-Si...-dijeron los dos

Tiempo después, de vuelta en la central de la guardia real, el equipo discutía sobre la situación.

-Bien, ahora sabemos que está tramando el ladrón-dijo Catcher-la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-¿Que ganaría con quitarle las Cutie Marks a los ponis?-pregunto Hidden

-Bueno, las Cutie Marks son los símbolos que representan nuestros talentos-dijo Starlight-tal vez el ladrón quiere esos talentos.

-¿Necesita otro ingrediente para el elixir?-pregunto Shining

-Pues... basándome en la información de Harsh. Yo diría que si-respondió Starlight-un poco de polvo de cristal. Pero no cualquier, cristal, sino un cristal mágico que se encuentra en las montañas lejanas a Canterlot. Y solo las encontraría aquí sí...

-¡Robo la tienda de telescopios!-interrumpió Sheld-el pegaso ladrón acaba de robar la tienda de telescopios de Starry Eyed.

Tiempo después los chicos fueron a dicha tienda y hablaron con el señor Starry Eyed.

-Así que, cuéntenos todo lo que paso-dijo Catcher

-Bueno, estaba puliendo mis lentes de telescopios cuando de repente escuche la campana de la puerta y fui a ver quién era-dijo Starry-pero no vi a nadie, y en cuanto voltee una figura encapuchada me lanzo un polvo que me durmió. Y cuando desperté él se avía ido. Pero no sé qué robo.

-Por suerte señor, nosotros si-dijo Starlight

Los muchachos entraron a la tienda e investigaron el lugar, pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo usual.

-Bueno, no sé lo que estamos buscando-dijo Shining-todo parece estar en orden.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Hidden

-¿Que encontrara tu que nosotros no?-dijo Shining

-Shhhh... Deja de Hidden haga su magia-dijo Brute

Entonces Hidden analizo toda la tienda, logrando ver pequeños, pero útiles detalles. Y finalmente llego a una idea.

-El ladrón durmió a Starry justo en la entrada, igual que en la joyería, luego busco en los estantes, y después en la mesa de exhibición, pero no encontró nada, tomo las llaves de Starry y entro en la parte trasera, siguió buscando en los estantes y cajones, cuando de repente tiro accidentalmente un telescopio, quebrando su lente, así que lo guardo en un cajón, y dentro de él, encontró los lentes de cristal mágico, y se fue sin llamar la atención-dijo Hidden

-Wow-dijo Shining

-Esa es la magia de Hidden-dijo Brute

-¿Algo útil?-pregunto Catcher

-De hecho si-respondió Hidden mientras se acercaba a un estante donde tomo un trozo de tela-esta tela se le cayó al ladrón mientras buscaba los lentes.

-¿Qué tipo de tela?

Hidden se la da a Starlight para que la analice.

-Bueno a juzgar por su textura y calidad de diseño, yo diría que es algo de baja clase-dijo Starlight-eso nos reduce algunas opciones.

-Llevémoslo a la central para analizarlo más a fondo-dijo Catche

Así que los muchachos se fueron de vuelta a la central y así descubrir de quien es esa tela.

Mientras Harsh observada al grupo trabajar desde su restaurante a través de una esfera de cristal.

-Mírenlos, como se acercan a su blanco-dijo con mucha seriedad-como si no tuvieran miedo de saber con lo que se meten.

-Los conoce lo suficiente para saber que no lo tienen-dijo Flam

-Ese es el punto. No me preocupan ellos, si no él-dijo señalando a Shining-no solo es nuevo, es diferente.

-Y ¿Eso debería preocupara?-pregunto Flim

-Mientras no interfiera en mis planes. No-dijo antes de recordar algo-un momento, ¿No les dije que limpiaran la bóveda hace 2 minutos?

-Emmm... si-contesto Flam nervioso

-¡Pues vayan!-grito Harsh

Flim y Flam fueron a cumplir la orden de Harsh corriendo por el susto.

Al día siguiente Shining y Cadance se encontraban el su academia buscando más sospechosos con la foto, y ya que se descubrió que él ladrón es un pegaso, las opciones estaban muy reducidas.

-¿Cuantos quedan?-pregunto Cadance

-Solo hay 5 pegasos en esta foto-contesto Shining-y podría ser cualquiera.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque alguien crearía una poción para eliminar Cutie Marks-dijo Cadance

-Bueno, las Cutie Marks representan el talento especia de cada poni-dijo Shining-sin esos talentos todos los ponis serian iguales. Imagina lo que pasaría si solo un poni tuviera la suya.

-Sería el único con talentos-dijo Cadance-y el único capaz de liderar.

En ese momento los 2 se encontraron con el viejo bravucón de Shining, Buck Withers limpiando el pasillo.

-Que sorpresa, pero si es Buck-dijo Shining-¿Cómo vas con tu servicio comunitario?

-Cierra el pico Armor-dijo Buck-y váyanse de aquí.

-Ay... no me digas que sigues molesto por lo del baile-dijo Shining

Buck no dijo nada, pero tenía una expresión molesta que daba la respuesta.

-Bien, Shining y yo tenemos que irnos-dijo Cadance-hasta luego Buck.

Shining y Cadance se fueron camino a casa con Twilight, cuando de repente se encontraron con Brute.

-Brute, que... gusto... verte-dijo Shining algo sorprendido

-Hola Shining, y... su alteza-dijo Brute inclinándose un poco.

-Ay vamos, no tienes que hacer eso-dijo Cadance

-Em... está bien-dijo algo apenado-Encontramos al dueño de la tela que hayamos en la tienda. Se llama Wand Lulamoon.

-Excelente-dijo Shining-¿Te importa si voy con él?

-Adelante, has lo que debas hacer-dijo Cadance-de todos modos es mi trabajo cuidar a Twilight

-Bien, no tardare.

Shining fue con Brute para reunirse con los demás y así ir por ese tal Wand.

Tiempo después, todo el equipo se reunió frente a una casa muy decorada con el tema de la magia artística.

-Wow, a este tipo le gustan los shows de magia-dijo Starlight

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Will-por los postes de estrellas, los sombreros de mago colgando del techo, el polvo mágico flotando en la puerta.

-O el buzón de dice " _Casa del Maravilloso Wand_ "-dijo Hidden

-Oigan, oigan, recuerden que no debemos alarmar el asunto más de lo que esta-dijo Catcher-así que no critiquen la vivienda para evitar problemas, ¿Entienden?

-Si-respondieron todos

-Bien.

Catcher toco la puerta de la casa y abrió una potrilla azul de melena blanca y ojos morados

-Hola... ¿Que buscan?-pregunto algo asustada

-Déjenme a mí, tengo una hermana menor-dijo Shining-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trixie-contesto

-Trixie, ¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Si-contesto aun asustada-pero no creo que quieran verlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Son algo... groseros.

En eso se escuchó una voz femenina que decía " _Trixie, ¡Trixie aléjate de la puerta!_ " En eso apareció su madre alejando a Trixie y poniéndose ella frente a la puerta.

-Oh, disculpen a mi hija, es algo ansiosa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Somos C.G.R señora-dijo Catcher-¿Nos dejaría pasar?

-Oh... desde luego, entren.

Los chicos entraron a la casa, y al instante notaron que su decoración era muy exagerada en cuanto al tema de los shows de magia.

-Y ¿A qué se debe tanto gusto por la magia?-pregunto Starlight

-Ohhh... somos conocidos en el mundo del espectáculo por ser los mejores magos de Equestria-dijo la madre sin intimidad-seguramente nos han visto, o han oído de nosotros.

Todos se quedaron callados en señal de "No".

-¿Enserio? ¿Nadie?

-No-dijeron uno por uno.

-Bueno jovencitos, deben salir más-dijo la madre en un tono amistoso

-Seguro señora Lulamoon-dijo Catcher

-Oh... por favor, llámenme Brightness.

-Y... ¿Dónde está su esposo?-pregunto Catche

-Oh... esta aquí, déjeme presentarlo.

Brightness apago las luces, y encendió unas lucecitas que iluminaban la casa como una discoteca, luego Trixie hizo sonar una música de misterio. Entonces Brightness se acercó a una puerta con una gran y brillante estrella y dijo con un tono de voz alto

" _¡Yeguas y caballos, sean bienvenidos al hogar del mas grandioso hechicero de toda Equestra, y hoy he de presentárselos, así que conozcan al Maravilloso Wand!_ ".

En ese momento apareció una pequeña explosión de humo y de él salió un poni unicornio de cuero azul, melena roja, ojos morados y una Cutie Mark de sombrero de mago.

-Hola, soy el maravilloso Wand-dijo con un tono de elegancia

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el equipo estaba interrogando a Wand, aunque las cosas se iban complicando un poco, puesto a que las probabilidades de que él fuese el responsable de los robos se iban disminuyendo.

-Algo anda mal-dijo Shining en susurro

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Starlight

-Él es un unicornio, y se supone que debería ser un pegaso.

-Sí, pero no significa que no esté involucrado.

-Así... que... ¿Creen que el maravilloso Wand está involucrado en los robos de Canterlot?-dijo Wand

-Bueno señor encontramos este trozo de tela en la escena del crimen más reciente-dijo Catcher mostrándole ese trozo-nuestros estudios prueban que es suyo.

-Ay no sea ridícula-dijo Wand-Wand nunca estuvo en esa tienda.

-¿Le importaría si revisáramos su ropa?-pregunto Brute

-Pero no cualquier ropa-dijo Hidden-la textura de la tela sugieren que proviene de algo como sombreros o capas, y creo que sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Jejeje... si claro que si-dijo Wand-Trixie, muéstrales el carruaje.

-Enseguida papa-dijo Trixie en tono fino-acompáñenme al patio, y rápido.

-Parece que la timidez se le fue-dijo Starlight en susurro

Los chicos siguieron a Trixie al patio donde se encontraba un carruaje pequeño color café y un techo rojo, con ruedas delgadas y una pequeña ventana.

-Trixie les presenta la fantástica carreta del Maravilloso Wand-dijo Trixie con mucho orgullo

-¿Fantástica carreta?-dijo Shining-¿Qué tiene de fantástica?

-Más bien "Que no tiene"-dijo Trixie-esta carreta ha sido encantada por los mejores hechizos para hacerla increíble. Iniciando por el hecho de que se mueve sola, no necesita que ningún poni la cargue. También es capas de disparar sus propios fuegos artificiales. Y la mejor parte...

Trixie abrió la puerta del carruaje para dejar ver su interior.

-Wooow-dijo todo el grupo impresionados

-Es más grande por dentro que por fuera-dijo Will

-Sí, un poni podría vivir perfectamente ahí-dijo Trixie

-Bueno, a buscar-dijo Catcher

Todo el equipo se puso a buscar alguna capa que concordara con el pedazo de tela que tenían, paso un tiempo, pero finalmente Starlight pareció encontrar una.

-Miren esta-dijo mientras la cargaba con su magia-la textura es idéntica, aparte se nota que está rota.

-Chicos, parece que encontramos a nuestro sujeto-dijo Catcher

Los chicos volvieron adentro de la casa para mostrarle a Wand la capa.

-¿Puede explicarnos esto?-pregunto Catcher de forma muy seria-¿Por qué esto está roto?

-Eh... se atoro con un tornillo y se rompió-dijo Wand algo asustado

Los chicos lo seguían mirando muy seriamente en señal de que no le creían. Y en ese instante Wand arrojo una bomba de humo al suelo segando a todos en el lugar, y cuando se despejo Wand ya no estaba.

-¡Desapareció!-dijo Will impactado

-No, esta haya-dijo Hidden

Wand se estaba escabullendo por la ventana y se fue corriendo por el callejón.

-¡Atrápenlo!-grito Catcher

Todo el equipo salió de la casa rápidamente y fue persiguiendo a Wand, Hidden le llevo la delantera rápidamente, puesto que ella era una pegaso. Logro llevarle la delantera y lo acorralo en medio de un callejón.

-Ahora habla magito-dijo Hidden

-¡Jamás!-dijo Wand

Wand uso su magia para convertir la basura del callejón en una escalera. y con ella subió al techo rápidamente, pero en él se encontró con Shining, pero simplemente lo derribo, y le apunto con su cuerno para poder dispararle y dijo:

"¡Lamentaran el día en el que metieron con él Maravilloso Wan...

Pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase amenazadora, fue congelado mágicamente.

-¿Pero qué paso?-pregunto Shining

-Fui yo-dijo Starlight-es un hechizo paralizador, y puedo mantenerlo así el tiempo que yo quiera.

-Wow, increíble-dijo Shining-debes enseñármelo.

-Tal vez algún día-dijo Starlight

-Esto no se quedara así, lo lamentaran-dijo Wand aun paralizado

-¿No puedes evitar que hable?-pregunto Will

-Lamentablemente no-dijo Starlight-solo paraliza sus movimientos.

-Bueno ya déjense de rodeos-dijo Catcher-es momento de una verdadera interrogación.

Tiempo después el equipo llevo a Wand a la C.G.R, donde las chicas le informaron al capitán Sheld de la situación.

-A ver si entendí, ¿Me están diciendo que un mago artístico que se presenta en shows comunitarios es culpable de robar todo eso?

-Bueno... Suena más raro cuando lo dice así-dijo Catcher-pero es la verdad.

-Bueno, realmente no sabemos si él es realmente culpable de todo, pero sabemos que está involucrado-dijo Starlight-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que revele toda la información y saber quién es él que está detrás de todo.

-¿Y cómo van con eso?-pregunto Sheld

-Descuide jefe, los muchachos ya se están encargando de ello-dijo Catcher-lo están interrogando de la manera más pacífica y civilizada posible.

Y con eso se referían a que lo tenían esposado y con su cuerno encadenado para bloquear su magia, y además lo estaban golpeando con manzanas.

-Oye amigo, llevamos haciendo esto por 10 minutos, y si fuese por mi seguiríamos todo el día, pero creo que tu cara no aguantara mucho tiempo-dijo Will

Wand ya tenía moretones, un ojo morado y la nariz torcida, pero aún estaba muy decidido que no iba a confesar nada por simple orgullo

-Adelante, sigan lazando sus insignificantes manzanas-dijo de forma enojada-¡No son nada para el Maravilloso Wand!

-De acuerdo-dijo Brute

Entonces los tres empezaron a lanzar manzanas a la cara de Wand durante 5 minutos, hasta que Wand dijo que pararan.

-¿Ya estás listo para confesar?-pregunto Will

-No, solo quería decirles que tiene pésima puntería.

Y en eso Brute le lanzo otra manzana la cual le dio justo en la nariz, y luego dijo:

-Esto no tiene caso, podemos sacarle los ojos y él seguirá sin decir nada.

-Bueno... tal vez haya una manera-dijo Shining

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Brute

-Se dé un hechizo capas de torturar mentes, para hacer que él poni diga lo que quieres saber, pero les advierto que no sera bonito.

-Está bien por mí-dijo Brute

-Si... También por mí-dijo Will

-¿Qué?-dijo Wand algo asustado

-Ok... Entonces hagámoslo-dijo Shining

Así que Shining se acercó a Wand y su cuerno empezó a brillar y a salir chispas.

-Ja, eres ingenuo si crees que tu débil magia podrá dañar al Maravilloso...-decia Wand

Pero antes de que terminara Shining puso su cuerno sobre su frente electrocutándolo fuertemente, y siguió así por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Wand decidió confesar.

-Está bien, está bien, lo diré todo-dijo atormentado

-Pues habla maguito-dijo Will

-Una yegua llego un día a mi casa, y decía que era un fan mía, y luego me ofreció un trato, yo le daría algo de mi equipo de magia, y ella a cambio me daría el mejor hechizo de la historia.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Will

-Pues me sonó un poco loco, pero me dijo que sería capaz de quitarle las cutie marks a todos los ponis.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto

-No lo sé... nunca me dijo.

-Creo que ya sé quién es-dijo Shining-de hecho me sorprende que no lo supiera antes.

Más tarde en el Club Gem, Catcher, Brute y Hidden entraron discretamente.

-Me puedes decir ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?-dijo Hidden-¿y por qué de esa manera?

-Algo andaba mal con Harsh, sentí algo sospechoso-dijo Catcher-creo que sabe más de lo que nos dijo.

-Yo... que ridiculez-dijo Harsh que apareció de repente

-Debo admitirlo-dijo Brute-eso fue hábil.

Harsh se acercó lentamente al grupo para hablarles.

-Ahora se puede saber ¿Por qué suponen eso?

-La poción, es magia prohibida, ni en la escuela de unicornios súper dotados de Celestia tiene permitido hablar de ella-dijo Catcher-pero en barrios bajos como los tuyos es muy común, nadie puede dar una información como esa salvo tú.

-Wow, esa es una buena suposición, pero temo que incorrecta-dijo Harsh-¿Por qué aria eso en primer lugar?

-¿Que no es obvio?-dijo Catcher-por las cutie marks, contienen el talento de los ponis, y si las tienes, tienen los talentos.

-Jum... ya veo, en ese caso, creo que tengo que encargarme de ustedes-dijo Harsh

-Espera, que-dijo Hidden confundida

En eso los tres voltearon y vieron a unos matones poniéndoles unos sacos en la cabeza.

En la Academia Canterlot, Shining buscaba a Diamond de forma muy severa. Hasta que finalmente la encontró sola en el gimnasio de la escuela.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Shining Armor, el poni que más quería ver hoy.

-Bueno, si es así, supongo que es porque ya lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿Saber qué?-pregunto Diamond-que hay un poni robando como loco ingredientes para una poción que elimina las cutie marks. Eso lo sabe cualquiera.

-¿Pero tú sabes quién lo hizo?

-Ay... claro que no.

-Oh... enserio. Porque yo diría que si-dijo mostrándole la foto-esta foto se le cayó al ladrón en uno de sus robos, y casualmente tu sales en ella.

-Si... eso pensé yo. Pero solo hay un poni en esta foto que describe a este ladrón. Un pegaso con habilidades especiales en la velocidad y sigilo. Y creo que tú encajas perfectamente con eso.

-Ay... Shining... pero que imaginación tienes. Creo que lo que necesitas ahora es un...-decía Diamond justo antes de darle un golpe en la cara a Shining dejándolo inconsciente.

Tiempo después a Catcher, Hidden y Brute les quitaron los sacos y aparecieron en la parte trasera y baldía del restaurante, colgados boca abajo, con Harsh mirándolos fijamente.

-Bueno realmente no quería llegar a este punto, pero dadas las circunstancias no tengo opción-dijo Harsh

-¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!-dijo Catcher-sabía que estabas involucrada.

-Hay que observadora. Pero temo que no toda la información no es certera.

-¿Entonces porque nos tienes aquí colgados?-pregunto Brute

-Simple, no puedo dejar que divulguen cosas así por ahí, tengo una reputación-respondió Harsh-¡Traigan al verdugo!

En ese momento llego un corcel enorme y musculoso cargando con un hacha en su espalda. El equipo se avía atemorizado al ver lo que les esperaba, pero afortunadamente llego Will para arreglar todo.

-Harsh ¿Qué diablos es esto?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-Tus compañeros me quieren inculpar por ayudar a su ladronzuelo de gemas.

-Está bien, está bien, es algo... injusto-dijo Will-pero no es razón para colgarlos y decapitarlos. Es decir ¿Es cierto eso?

-No-respondió Harsh

-Entonces diles eso y déjalos ir, ¿Esta bien?

-... Permíteme un momento-dijo Harsh dudosa

Harsh y el verdugo se pusieron a hablar hasta el fondo de la habitación, mientras Will habla con su equipo aun colgado.

-Ven lo que pasa cuando hablan sin pensar, ahora tuve que arriesgar nuestro trabajo para salvar sus entrometidos traeros. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar a Shining, aparentemente tiene una pista de quien puede ser nuestro ladrón.

Pero mientras Will seguía hablando el verdugo llego por detrás y le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Un rato después Will despierta en la misma situación que sus compañeros, colgado boca abajo.

-Que buen rescate hiciste-dijo Hidden

-Si... siendo sincero, me arrepiento-dijo Will

-Bien, ahora... prosigamos-dijo Harsh en frente de ellos

Y nuevamente el corcel enorme llego para decapita al equipo, pero de repente este fue paralizado con magia, la cual venia de la misma Starlight.

-¡Starlight!-dijo todo el equipo feliz de verla

-¿Otra?-dijo Harsh fastidiada

-Si... bueno... vine para ver si todo iba bien... y resulto que estaban aquí atrás... y vi que estaban en una situación mala... que decidí interferir un... poco... y bueno ¿Hay un corcel detrás de mí, verdad?-decía Starlight nerviosa

El equipo movía la cabeza en señal de "si".

-Oh...-dijo Starlight preocupada

Pero antes de que el corcel hiciera algo con Starlight, este fue noqueado por otra magia que no era de Starlight

En eso un montón de corceles con traje aparecieron congelando con magia a los corceles de Harsh, y detrás de ellos apareció un gran, pero viejo corcel

-Don Cannoli-dijo Harsh muy seria

-Hola Harsh.

-¿Ese es?-pregunto Hidden

-Si-respondió Catcher-Don Cannoli, el jefe de la mafia de Equestria.

Cannoli volteo a ver al equipo que estaba voleado de cabeza y dijo:

-Harsh, ¿Quieres decirme la regla especializada en este tipo de asuntos?

Harsh lanza un suspiro de fastidio y dice:

-"Antes de matar a un policía debo pedirle permiso".

-Exacto-dijo Cannoli-¿Y sabes lo que pienso de las reglas?

-Usted es muy estricto con ellas-dijo Harsh de mala gana.

-Exacto, así que... bájalos.

Entonces Harsh le hizo una señal a uno de sus corceles para que este cortara las sogas de manera brusca con su magia.

-Muy bien, ahora, tengamos una charla civilizada.

En otro lugar, Shining Armor despertaba lentamente en lo que parecía ser el sótano de la escuela, y además de que estaba atado de cascos delanteros con un tubo del drenaje. En eso escucho unas leves y siniestras risas muy cerca de él. Al principio solo pudo ver una silueta con su borrosa vista, pero a medida que se iba aclarando, pudo notar que era Diamond Glitter recostada frente a él.

-Conque ya despertaste bello durmiente-dijo de forma coqueta-empezaba a creer que ya te había matado.

-Oye te podrías hacer un poco más para atrás, que tengo novia-dijo Shining en un tono neutro.

Ese comentario causo que Diamond lo golpeara nuevamente.

-Muy gracioso-dijo molesta

-Así que eras tú, porque tengo el presentimiento de que era obvio.

-Jum... si, era algo obvio, veras... no me gusta ser alguien que pase desperdiciada. No... Suelo contenerme cuando muestro mis habilidades. Las cuales por cierto dejaron boquiabiertos a más de uno. Y no hablo solo de los estudiantes-dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Shining.

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Shining-¿Por qué quieres robar cutie marks?

-Ay... Shining de verdad quisiera decírtelo, pero temo que no lo are-dijo Diamond en tono burlón-veras, hay tanto secreto metido en esto, que si te revelara aunque sea un poco de ello, se perdería la grata sorpresa que te esperas.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Si... bueno... hay algo muy importante que tú y tus amigos del C.G.R debe saber, pero no es algo que me incumba decir.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no trabajas sola?-pregunto Shining

-Bueno, tal vez porque así es-respondió Diamond con un tono coqueto.

-Oh por Celestia.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo tenía una conversación privada con don Cannoli sobre todo el asunto.

-Un poni que roba objetos mágicos para hacer una poción que le ayudara a crear un hechizo que robre las cutie marks-dijo Cannoli-eso suena tan absurdo como el cuento infantil de la yegua en la luna.

-Si de hecho-dijo Will

-Escuche señor Cannoli, sé que puede sonar algo muy loco pero debe creernos-dijo Catcher-y es nuestro trabajo detenerlo.

-¿Y creen que uno de mis empleados tiene algo que ver con él?-pregunto Cannoli

-Si... bueno no... Bueno la verdad es que no lo sabemos con exactitud-respondio Starlight

-Lo que tratamos de decir es que, nuestras sospechas indican que el criminal obtuvo ayuda u órdenes de algún lado-dijo Catcher-y... lo primero que pensé fue en alguien de su mafia.

-Eso es algo ofensivo, lo sabía-dijo Cannoli-ahora vamos a aclarar algo. Antes de acusar a a uno de mis mayores empleados deberán consultármelo a mí, porque si hay alguien que conoce a mis empleados soy yo, y yo sé cuándo están operando sin mi autorización, así que si yo no apruebo que acusen a uno de mis empleados no lo aran, ¿Les quedo claro?

-S-si... si señor-respondió Catcher algo asustada

-Muy bien-dijo Cannoli-ahora váyanse antes de que pierda la amabilidad.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Shining-dijo Brute

Así que los chicos se fueron del restaurante de Harsh y se fueron a buscar a Shining.

Mientras Shining y Diamond seguían en el sótano

-Bien, ya tienes los ingredientes ¿No vas a preparar la poción?-dijo Shining

-Bueno, es algo complicado-dijo Diamond

-¿Por?

-Veras, seguramente ya has deducido que el hechizo solo lo puede hacer un unicornio. Por lo tanto también es preferible que uno prepare la poción.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Convertirte en uno?

-Oh no, no, no. Voy a esperar a que llegue uno.

-¿De qué hablas?

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta del sótano de una forma muy brusca.

-Soy el conserje ¿Quien anda ahí adentro?

Diamond le tapó la boca a Shining con cinta para que no lo delatara.

-Jejeje soy solo una estudiante de esta escuela-dijo Diamond con inocencia-solo estaba buscando una escoba.

-¿Y por qué cerró la puerta por dentro?

-Jejeje creo que se cerró por accidente.

-Bueno, entonces ábrela, porque necesito entrar por mi equipo.

-Oh... lo siento señor, creo que eso no se va a poder.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy algo... atareada

-Ujum... sabe otra cosa que no entiendo, es... porque hay una estudiante en sábado.

Eso puso algo nerviosa a Diamond dado a que eso levantaría sospechas. Pero más que nada, es que el conserje empezaba a tocar fuertemente la puerta. Por lo tanto Diamond se empezó a preparar tomando un tubo. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió no había ningún conserje, sino que era la división D entrando bruscamente a la habitación. Y aunque Diamond intento defenderse, Starlight rápidamente la congelo. En eso Hidden le quito la cinta a Shining.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Catcher

-Sí creo-respondió Shining-¿Y cómo me encontraron?

-Tuvimos ayuda-dijo Hidden

Los muchachos mostraron que Candace

-¡Candace!

-No te metas con el novio de una princesa

-Bueno, parece que este caso ya está resuelto-dijo Catcher-ahora llevemos a esta...

Pero fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que Diamond se escapó.

-¡¿Starlight, la dejaste ir?!-dijo Catcher

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no!-dijo Starlight

Diamond se fue volando velozmente por los pasillos de la academia hasta salir de la misma. Pero Shining y los demás la alcanzaron rápidamente.

-¡Hidden, Brute!-dijo Catcher con deceperacion

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambos despegando instantáneamente

Los dos intentaron alcanzar a Diamond, pero su velocidad no se comparaba con la de ella. Por más esfuerzo que pusieran, estos no lograron alcanzarla. Finalmente los 2 cuando los dos se empezaban a cansar el resto del equipo intentaba seguir a los pegasos a galope, pero esto era más complicado

-Esto no es algo muy útil-dijo Starlight

-Bueno ¿Y qué propones?-pregunto Catcher-nadie sabe tele-trasportarse.

-Bueno... de hecho, creo que tengo una forma-dijo Candace

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Will

-Mi tía me dio esto en caso de emergencia-dijo Candace sacando un polvo verde de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Starlight

-Es un polvo mágico de tele-transportación-respondió Candace-lo esparcimos y nos llevara al lugar que necesitemos.

-Bueno y que esperas-dijo Shining

Candace soplo el polvo sobre todos y desaparecieron mágicamente.

Entonces Diamond logro llegar a las colinas cerca de Canterlot, pero fue justo ahí donde apareció el resto del equipo. Entonces Diamond algo sorprendida intento huir rápidamente, pero detrás de ella se encontraban Hidden y Brute. Por lo tanto Diamond se encontraba atrapada por cielo y por tierra.

-Bueno creo que el juego acabo-dijo Diamond-al menos mi rol.

-¿Tu rol?-pregunto Shining

Y fue en ese momento cuando Starlight volvió a congelar a Diamond, esta vez bien.

Tiempo después varios guardias reales llegaron y arrestaron a Diamond y se la llevaron a los calabozos. Y fue entonces cuando tanto la princesa Celestia como el capitán Sheld llegaron para felicitar al equipo por su trabajo bien hecho.

-Bueno, parece que el caso está resuelto, bien hecho muchachos-dijo Sheld-no esperaba menos de ustedes.

-Y de igual manera, hay que agradecerle a Shining Armor por ayúdanos de en este caso-dijo Celestia

-Oh... no hay de que-dijo Shining-fue con mucho gusto.

-Y ahora si me disculpan, voy a confiscas estos objetos, y devolvérselos a sus dueños-dijo Starlight llevándose los ingredientes que Diamond robo.

-Y bueno, seria en este momento en el que te diría que tus servicios ya no son requeridos-dijo Sheld-pero dados a eso valerosos servicios, y varias cosas que me ha contado la princesa Celestia y la princesa Candace, he considerado el ofrecerte unirte a la división D de forma permanente.

-¿Enserio?... ¿Lo dice en verdad?-pregunto Shining asombrado.

-Desde luego-respondió Sheld-necesitamos a alguien como tú en la guardia real.

Shining volteo a ver a los demás miembros del equipo, quienes con señas le decían que aceptara la oferta. Por lo tanto Shining dijo intentando controlar su emoción:

-Si.

Esa respuesta puso totalmente feliz a todo el equipo.

-Que bien que te nos unas Shining-dijo Catcher

-Sera un placer trabajar con tígo-dijo Will

-No puedo esperar para el siguiente caso-dijo Starlight

-Bienvenido al equipo-dijo Hidden abrazándolo.

Tiempo después Shining le contó la noticia a su familia, y esta no pudo ponerse más orgullosa y feliz por él, especialmente Twilight.

-¡Siiii!-grito Twilight híper-emocionada-¡Mi hermano es oficialmente miembro de la guardia real.

-Felicidades hijo-dijo Twilight V-has cumplido tu meta, ahora debes seguir más adelante para llegar más lejos.

-Si, a este paso te podrías convertir en capitán de la guardia real-dijo Night

-Jejeje... si... creo que eso sería muy difícil-dijo Shining-pero no imposible.

Mientras tanto Harsh volvió a usar su esfera de cristal para espiar a Shining y enterarse de la novedad.

-Bueno, parece que el chico se ha unido a la fiesta de forma permanente, eso es malo, pero, solo es cuestión de hacer un ligero cambio de planes-dijo Harsh muy seria-pero no importa, porque esto apenas está empezando.

 **Fin**.


	2. Lotería

**Lotería**

Era un día normal en la bella ciudad de Canterlot, pero no era tranquilo, dado a que el director la exitosa empresa Magic New está a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa, y por supuesto eso llamo la atención de mucha gente importante de Canterlot, así como de toda Equestria. Desde delegados, hasta miembros de la alta sociedad. A excepción de la Princesa Celestia. Pero por supuesto no podían faltar los periodistas.

-Sean todos bienvenidos yeguas y caballos, a la conferencia de prensa de una de las mayores compañías de ciencia en toda Equestria, como pueden ver mucha gente importante de todo el reino se ha reunido para presenciar las palabras del director Future Work, un poni que se ha ganado el título de "El poni del mañana". Es una pena no poder contar con la presencia de la Princesa Celestia, pero no se preocupe, puesto que ella ha envidado a unos ponis de confianza para enterarse de todo lo que sea necesario. Así que aquí estamos, soy Nosey News reportando en vivo desde las instalaciones de Magic New.

Mientras que todos se reunían en el gran salón, el señor Future se estaba preparando en los pasillos menores del edificio junto a su asistente Frosting.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?-pregunto Future

-Si señor-dijo Frosting-todos están abajo esperándolo. Aunque como siempre es temprano, faltan unos pocos minutos.

-Excelente, iré a hacerme los últimos preparativos en mi oficina. Avísame cuando tenga que bajar.

-Está bien señor. Lo esperare.

Future entro a su oficina y se puso a revisar sus papeles y a firmar algunos cuantos. Hasta que en un corto tiempo la puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella salió un poni desconocido. Pero Future no noto esto, solo sintió su presencia.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto Future-ja, que rápido pasa tiempo cuando haces papeleo. Solo espero que esta conferencia no se extienda más de lo necesario, ¿no lo crees Frosting?

-Oh... Créame señor, esta conferencia va a ser más corta de lo que cree.

La escuchar la voz diferente a la esperada, Future se voltio rápidamente a ver quién era.

-Oh no, tú no eres Frosting-dijo Future sorprendido y asustado.

-No, pero créeme, soy quien necesitas ver ahora.

Future intentó huir del lugar, pero el poni lo detuvo empezó a atacarlo con un objeto desconocido.

Unos segundos después alguien más toco la puerta y ese alguien era Frosting.

-Señor, ya es hora, tiene que bajar. ¿Se encuentra bien? podría jurar que escuche golpes y gri...

Pero antes de que Frosting terminara su frase, vio el cuerpo de su jefe tirado en el suelo muerto y totalmente ensangrentado. Cosa que hizo que Frosting gritara del horror.

Varias horas después, todo el mundo ya se había enterado, y por supuesto no podía faltar la guardia real, quien ya estaba en la escena del crimen y el equipo D dirigía el caso. Por lo que Catcher y Brute interrogaban a Frosting

-Entonces, dice que el señor Future quiso pasar un tiempo a solas en su oficina antes de la conferencia, cuando volvió para avisarle que debía bajar, lo encontró muerto ¿No es así? -pregunto Catcher

-Sí, pero les juro que no sé lo que paso-respondió Frosting

-Nos damos cuenta de ello-dijo Brute

En ese momento apareció un poni haciendo un acto dramático.

-¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Future! ¿Qué paso?

-Ah... ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? -pregunto Catcher

-¿Yo? Soy Past Work. Él hermano menor de la desafortunada víctima.

-Oh... Pues lo lamento señor.

-Si... gracias. A parte de sufrir esta terrible tragedia, ahora tengo que cargar con este horrendo peso.

-¿Que quiere decir?-pregunto Brute

-¿Que no es obvio? Soy el hermano menor del director de una importante empresa científica de Equestria. Y ahora debido a su defunción, legalmente todas sus propiedades pasan a ser mías. Cosa que es una responsabilidad muy grande para mí, no sé si podre soportarlo.

-Ujum... interesante-dijo Catcher en susurro.

Entonces Hidden apareció para hablar con Catcher y Brute

-Oigan, tiene que ver esto.

Hidden llevo a los 2 cerca del escritorio de la oficina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste? -pregunto Catcher

-Pues verán, cerca del escritorio encontré unas manchas de sangre, y Starlight hizo un analizáis rápido, y encontró muestras de hierro en él, lo que indica que nuestra víctima fue atacado con un objeto metálico. Pero aún hay más, descubrí estas marcas en el escritorio, posiblemente ataques fallidos del asesino. Las marcas encajan perfectamente con un centro mágico.

-Y curiosamente la conferencia era para anunciar la nueva línea de centros mágicos, hechos de metal-dijo Brute

-Y el personal dijo que no vio a nadie merodear por el edificio, todos estaban en la gran sala, los pocos que estaban por el lugar eran personal autorizado-dijo Catcher

-Exacto, por lo que el asesino debe ser alguien con acceso a los centros y a la oficina.

-¿Un empleado molesto? tiene sentido-dijo Catcher-vamos, la señorita Frosting nos podrá dar una idea de quién es.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Luxurious Blue los ponis de Cannoli estaban teniendo una plática amistosa sobre los resientes acontecimientos.

-Pueden creerlo, Future Work fue asesinado, pero lo sorprendente no es que lo hayan matado, si no que se hayan esperado hasta ahora para hacerlo, el tipo era desagradable-dijo no de los ponis arrogando un periódico con la noticia de titular.

-Chemical, a veces el atacar lo antes posible no es la mejor opción, hay momento en los que la oportunidad se presenta, independientemente de si tarde o temprano-dijo Cannoli

-Solo digo que si el poni ahora esta muerto, no es este el momento perfecto para hacernos cargo de sus propiedades-dijo Chemical-creo que recordara que nos debe algo.

-Primero hay que asegurarnos de que la guardia real haga su trabajo, y atrape al asesino-dijo Cannoli-luego nos aseguraremos de que no se haya muerto si haberme pagado.

-Je, buena suerte con eso.

En ese momento llega Harsh sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

-Ah, Harsh, eras justo la poni con quien quería hablar-dijo Cannoli

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Harsh

-Ven, siéntate y te lo contare.

Mientras tanto el equipo tenia a Frosting en la sala de interrogaciones del C.G.R para hablar de la relación de jefe-empleado que tenía el señor Future.

-Muy bien señorita Frosting, ¿sabe porque está aquí? -pregunto Catcher-no es porque la consideremos una sospechosa, aunque podría serlo. Sino porque tenemos la sospecha de que uno de los empleados de la industria mato a su jefe. Y tiene el pretexto perfecto, lo odiaba. Dígame ¿Cómo era el señor Work con sus empleados?

Frosting simplemente no dijo nada, pero ademas se le veía asustada, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Vamos, puedes decirnos lo que sea-dijo Hidden amablemente

-Bueno... el señor Future no era un tipo muy amigable. Aunque al momento de contratar nuevos empleados era un tipo amistoso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía alguien agresivo y grosero. Siempre les gritaba a todos, nunca decía por favor y gracias, si llegabas tarde te quitaba un día de sueldo, era muy exigente, más que nada con los empleados de alto rango, por eso ninguno llegaba a quedarse más de un año, especialmente en verano, donde hacía muchos despidos-dijo Frosting muy asustada-de hecho, oía conversaciones de los empleados diciendo que lo querían muerto, pues ya no lo aguantaban. Un día antes de lo ocurrido, amenazo a los empleados con echarlos si no daban una buena impresión en la conferencia, y eso levanto muchas quejas entre ellos.

\- ¿De cuántos empleados deseando matarlo estamos hablando? -pregunto Shining

-Pues...

-Díganos-dijo Catcher

-...Todos los empleados.

Al oír eso los muchachos se quedaron en shock, pues se habían enterado de la enorme lista de sospechosos que tenían por delante.

En la escuela de Celesta para unicornios superdotados Twilight estaba llevando a cabo sus clases particulares de magia básica.

-Muy bien niños, hoy aprenderemos a realizar escudos protectores-dijo la maestra-estos son básicos para la auto defensa, puesto que en Equestra hay muchas criaturas que poseen un instinto salvaje y es necesario ir preparados para su ataque.

-Disculpe maestra, pero que no la mejor manera para enfrentar a un enemigo es atacándolo-dio una potrilla

-Así es Trixie, pero antes de aprender a atacar, se debe aprender a defender.

Sin embargo, Twilight no estaba muy atenta a la clase, ya que estaba pensativa sobre las cosas que discutió con la princesa Celesta, y lo estaba hablando con su amiga Moon Dancer.

-Así que hubo otra aprendiz antes que, a mí, y quien sabe cuántas había antes que ella, pero parece que no acabaron bien-dijo Twilight

\- ¿Y eso? Twilight, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que hizo tu predecesora, preocúpate por lo que aras tu-dijo Moon-no tienes que seguir sus pasos.

-Sí, pero, qué tal si la princesa Celestia nos eligió por la misma razón. Y si espero algo de ella que también espera de mí, que tal si esa fue la razón por la que se fue, y si a mí también me echa, y si no logro cumplir mi objetivo como aprendiz y si...

-Oye, oye, oye, tranquila. La princesa te eligió por algo único en ti, y si, quizás ella espera que logres algo, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello, porque si sé que hay alguien que puede cumplir ese destino eres tú Twilight, no hay mejor hechicera que tú.

Twilight se calmó y sonrió al oír eso, y dijo:

-Gacias Moon Dancer, eres la mejor amiga.

Pero entonces la maestra los interrumpió.

-Señorita Sparkle ¿tiene alguna duda del trabajo de ahora?

-No, no maestra, lo entiendo a la perfección-dijo Twilight


End file.
